Oscars du cinéma
Les Prix de l'académie des arts et sciences du cinéma (en anglais: Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) (ou Academy Awards) plus connus en francophonie sous leur surnom d'Oscars (nom donné à la statuette récompensant les lauréats) récompensent chaque année, depuis 1928 les meilleurs films sortis aux États-Unis ainsi qu'un éventail des meilleurs professionnels du cinéma dans diverses catégories. Les récompenses sont attribuées par une association cinématographique professionnelle, l’Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS, académie des arts et sciences du cinéma) qui comptait en 2003 5816 membres possédant le droit de vote. Parmi ces membres, les acteurs sont les plus représentés avec 1311 membres. Les récompenses sont destinées aux films et personnes qui représentent pour l'académie les meilleures réalisations de l'année écoulée. La cérémonie est organisée en début d'année par l'AMPAS (Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences), au cours d'un show télévisé très suivi. Elle était initialement retransmise par NBC, avant de passer chez ABC en 1960. Elle revient chez NBC en 1971, avant qu'ABC ne s'approprie à nouveau les droits en 1976, et ce au moins jusqu'en 2014. La cérémonie fait figure de rendez-vous mondain pour l'industrie hollywoodienne, les stars y sont souvent vêtues de créations de grands couturiers. Sa médiatisation entraîne aussi certains incidents et débordements qui ont marqué l'histoire de sa retransmission et participe à sa notoriété. En 1973, notamment, Marlon Brando envoie une jeune Indienne qui se présente à sa place pour refuser la récompense et dénoncer le rôle réservé aux Indiens d'Amérique du nord dans les films américains. Elia Kazan, réalisateur controversé à cause de ses positions pendant l'époque du maccarthysme, doit essuyer la désapprobation d'une partie du public lorsqu'il reçoit en 1999, un oscar pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Récompensant les films sortis au cours de l'année civile précédant la cérémonie, les Oscars sont officiellement désignés par cette année-là (les Oscars 2005 sont décernés en 2006), mais la pratique entretient une ambiguïté et désigne souvent l'année d'attribution et non de sortie. Ceci à la différence de l'usage pour les César du cinéma français, qui sont désignés par l'année où le prix est décerné (le César 2005 récompense un film sorti en 2004). Nominations Selon les règles 2 et 3 du règlement actuel, un film peut être nominé pour un Academy Award s'il est sorti en salle dans le Comté de Los Angeles en Californie entre le 1er janvier et le 31 décembre de l'année précédant la cérémonie. Le film doit durer au moins 40 minutes (à l'exception de l'Oscar du meilleur court-métrage). Il doit également exister sur des films 35mm ou 70mm ou, sous forme numérique en 24fps ou 48fps, avec une résolution minimum de 1280x720. Les membres de l'académie apparentés à chacun des domaines concerné élisent les nominés pour l'Oscar en question, tandis que tous les votants participent à la nomination pour l'Oscar du meilleur film. Les gagnants sont ensuites désignés par un second tour de vote, auquel peuvent participer tous les membres votants de l'académie. Histoire et records Le plus grand nombre d'Oscars remporté par un seul film est de 11. Ce record est détenu par 3 films : * Ben-Hur en 1959 * Titanic en 1997 * Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi en 2003 Le trophée est constitué de britannium plaqué d'or et a été dessiné par Cedric Gibbons, co-fondateur de l'AMPAS, et responsable artistique de la MGM entre 1924 et 1956. Il détient également le record de 37 nominations, dont 11 trophées. La statuette est prénommée Oscar depuis 1935. Une version déclare qu’une membre de l'Académie nommée Margaret Herrick trouva qu’elle ressemblait à son oncle ayant pour prénom Oscar. Une autre attribue ce surnom à Bette Davis dont le mari, Harmon Oscar Nelson, ressemblait à la statuette. Catégories Récompenses actuelles *Oscar du meilleur film (Academy Award for Best Motion Picture) – depuis 1928 *Oscar du meilleur réalisateur (Academy award for Directing) – depuis 1928 *Oscar du meilleur acteur (Academy Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role) – depuis 1928 *Oscar de la meilleure actrice (Acting Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role) – depuis 1928 *Oscar du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle (Acting Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role) – depuis 1936 *Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle (Acting Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role) – depuis 1936 *Oscar du meilleur scénario original (Writing Award for Original Screenplay) – depuis 1940 *Oscar du meilleur scénario adapté (Academy Award for Writing Adapted Screenplay) – depuis 1928 *Oscar du meilleur film d'animation (Academy Award for Best Animated Feature – depuis 2001 *Oscar de la meilleure direction artistique (Academy Award for Best Art Direction – depuis 1928 *Oscar de la meilleure photographie (Academy Award for Best Cinematography) – depuis 1928 *Oscar de la meilleure création de costumes (Academy Award for Best Costume Design) – depuis 1948 *Oscar du meilleur film documentaire (Academy award for Best Documentary Feature) *Oscar du meilleur court-métrage documentaire (Best Documentary Short Subject Award) *Oscar du meilleur montage (Academy Award for Best Film Editing) – depuis 1935 *Oscar du meilleur film en langue étrangère (Foreign Language Film Award) – depuis 1947 *Oscar du meilleur maquillage (Academy Award for Best Makeup) – depuis 1981 *Oscar de la meilleure chanson originale](Academy Award for Best Original Song) – depuis 1934 *Oscar de la meilleure musique de film (Academy Award for Best Original Score) – depuis 1934 *Oscar du meilleur court-métrage d'animation (Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film) – depuis 1931 *Oscar du meilleur court-métrage de fiction (Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film) – depuis 1931 *Oscar du meilleur mixage de son (Academy Award for Best Sound Mixing) – depuis 1930 *Oscar du meilleur son (Academy Award for Best Sound Effects Editing) – depuis 1963 *Oscar des meilleurs effets visuels (Academy Award for Best Visual Effects) – depuis 1939 Récompenses passées * Oscar du meilleur assistant-réalisateur – de 1933 à 1937 * Oscar de la meilleure direction pour la danse – de 1935 à 1937, 1962 * Oscar des meilleurs effets d'ingénierie – uniquement en 1928 * Oscar du meilleur court-métrage en couleur – 1936 et 1937 * Oscar du meilleur court-métrage d'action sur deux bobines – de 1936 à 1956 * Oscar du meilleur court-métrage pour la nouveauté – de 1932 à 1935 * Oscar de la meilleure histoire originale – de 1928 à 1956 * Oscar pour la production la plus unique et avec la meilleure qualité artistique – uniquement en 1928 Academy Award spéciaux Récompenses actuelles * Oscar d'honneur – depuis 1928 * Oscar pour une performance spéciale – depuis 1931 * Oscar technique ou scientifique – depuis 1938 Récompense passée * Oscar du meilleur jeune – de 1934 à 1954 Oscars par année Ces Oscars se référent aux films sortis l'année précédente (les Oscars du cinéma 2008 , par exemple concernent les films sortis en 2007 *Oscars du cinéma 2007 *Oscars du cinéma 2008 *Oscars du cinéma 2009 * catégorie:Manifestation